BMB
BMB (possibly pronounced as "VMV" since these are Cyrillic letters) is the only known alias of a developer closely related to KDS, the publisher who distributed most of their games on Mega Drive on the Russian market. Typically, they go uncredited in their games, but there are enough similarities between their games to be identifiable as a single developer. It's unknown what BMB stands for exactly, but it most likely might be the developer's initials. Common elements in their games * With a few exceptions, most of their games are either sidescrolling platformers or clones of Battle City. * The introductory and ending cutscenes consist of one or more still images, usually with simple writing style. * Most of the assets are directly plagiarized, especially the music, which is also sometimes reused in multiple games at once. This can be explained by BMB using VGM Music Maker's native sound engine. Since they're unable to produce music on their own, a lot of sample songs from both VGMMM and TFM Music Maker, were used as well. As a matter of fact, almost all sound effects are taken from Uwol: Quest for Money. * Some level tiles are either laid out to spell "BMB" or contain those letters directly. * Violent and/or gory Continue and Game Over screens. In reality, few of their games have this, but the ones that do have become well-known to the point that they are perhaps the best-known element of BMB's games. ** The Continue screen is typically accompanied by a slightly sped-up version of the title screen music from Uwol: Quest for Money. Games Original games * Angry Birds in Russia * Angry Birds: Star Wars * Ben 10 * Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers * Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers 2 * Darkwing Duck * Felix the Cat (Sega Mega Drive) * Iron Man * LEGO Batman * LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean * Mario 3: Around the World * Mario 4: Space Odyssey * Pirates of the Carribean: On Stranger Tides * Plants VS Zombies * The Adventures of the Gummi Bears * TMNT - The Legend Returns Hacks * Avatar * Call of Duty Ghosts * Kung Fu Panda * Shrek * Shrek 2 * Smeshariki Unconfirmed * Tanki 2011 * Tanki Klassika Trivia * The font commonly used for the text is similar to the one in Super Mario World for the SNES. * Some of the songs used in their games are imported from TFM Music Maker, a sister project to VGM Music Maker, both developed by Shiru. This music tracker is capable of creating songs for TurboSound FM, a soundboard created for ZX Spectrum and its' clones which contains an FM synth chip similar to MegaDrive's. Matter of fact, these songs were made by a number of people prominent on the ZX Spectrum demoscene, such as Shiru, Karbofos and Alone Coder - but none of them got credited. Also at least one song was converted from a Commodore Amiga .mod file: a cover of the Super Mario Bros overworld theme by Nighthawk. Category:Developers Category:Companies from Russia Category:Games by the Unknown Russian Developers